<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to Beginnings by Bookdragon123_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990609">Back to Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4'>Bookdragon123_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watcher of Worlds [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade in the Avengers universe. </p><p>This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work. </p><p>Anything recognizable is the property of Marvel.</p><p>As usual, I only have access to transcripts, so events won’t happen exactly like the films. </p><p>This will cover to the end of civil war, currently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watcher of Worlds [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481648</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I landed in a back ally at night. I was still wearing Jedi robes, so I morphed my clothes into the more inconspicuous jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. I stepped out of the ally and looked around. The first thing I saw was the beginnings of Stark Tower. </p>
<p> ‘So, I’m back with the Avengers. Though, I think I’m about a year early.’ I sighed. ‘Well, I’d best get myself on Shield’s radar.’</p>
<p> I picked the closest closed convenience store that had cameras and phased inside. I made sure to wave for the camera as I grabbed some food and drinks. I paid for what I took, then spent some time just playing around with my powers. It had been some time since I could use them to their fullest extent. </p>
<p> Once I felt I’d given Shield enough to find me, I phased back out of the store. I had to wander around for a while, but I eventually found a decent enough back ally to sleep in. I picked a dry corner and settled down to sleep. </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p> When I woke up, I was in a round glass cell. There was an inhibitor collar around my neck, though it wasn’t doing anything. I could still use my powers, not that the Shield agent could tell.</p>
<p> Maria Hill was standing outside staring at me. Two guards were stationed at the doorway behind her.</p>
<p> Once she saw that I was awake, she started in on the questions. “Who are you, kid? And why can’t we find you in any of the world’s databases?”</p>
<p> I raised an eyebrow. “Nick Fury, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. Those are the people I will talk to, Agent Hill.” I didn’t want to be mean, but I knew I had to create a reputation if I was to do what I needed to, especially since they seem to still consider me a kid.<br/> <br/> Hill looked surprised. “How do you know my name or those names?”</p>
<p><br/> I simply stared the agent down, not saying anything else. After five whole minutes of silence, Hill turned on her heel and left the room. The two guards stayed by the door. </p>
<p> I sat down to meditate. </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>I opened my eyes to the sound of the door. Nick Fury, in all of his trench-coated glory, was striding up to the reinforced glass. </p>
<p>“I was told you wanted to talk to me?” Fury raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>I stood and walked to the glass opposite the taller man. “Yes. Now, if you will have the guards leave the room, I will tell you everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re really in a place to be making demands.” Fury gestured to my cell. </p>
<p>I snorted. “Really, this place was meant to hold the Hulk, and you think I can get out without my powers?”</p>
<p>Fury’s mask was up, but he did motion for the agents by the doors to leave. They exited, and I smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now, tell me how you know my name, and why we can’t find a trace of you.”</p>
<p>I inclined my head. “The explanation is simple. I’m from an alternate universe. In fact, I’ve already met you in another one of those universes. But don’t worry, nothing can come here the same way I did.”</p>
<p>“Really,” Fury wasn’t impressed. “That’s the best you can do?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “I can prove it with one phrase.” I took a breath. “You need to keep both eyes open.” I tapped my left eye, the one Fury had under the patch.</p>
<p>Fury’s eye widened in shock. </p>
<p>“Now do you believe me?”</p>
<p>The Director didn’t respond, he simply punched in a code that opened the door to my cell. </p>
<p>I stepped out slowly, then shattered my inhibitor collar with a thought. Fury turned towards me. “Alright, I believe you. Now, what do you want?”</p>
<p>I smiled. “I want to work for you. It is in my interest to keep close to what I know, and Shield is what I know. Plus, I’m eager to see Natasha and Clint again. ”</p>
<p>“Alright then.” Fury nodded. “I’ll allow it, but if you turn out to be an enemy, I’ll have no hesitation in putting you down.”</p>
<p> I inclined my head. “Understood sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is he confident that we will do transport without him,” The Russian mobster was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha, who was tied up in the chair beside me, frowned. “I thought that a General </span>
  <span>Tchalakov handle exports.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head. “Tchalakov. Running Boy, doll. Outdated information derived from the fall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been almost a full year since I’d landed in the Marvel universe. Fury had immediately placed me on Team Delta with Natasha and Clint. I’d received extra training from them. And, after some convincing, the spy pair had taken me into their fold, and we’d become close friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My origins were top secret, and only a few knew of them. That didn’t stop me from going on missions and using my powers, though. By the end of my third mission, I’d received the codename Obsidian, for the fact that my armor was reflective black and my weapons of choice were blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, I was a level seven agent, and on an intel mission with Natasha as my partner. Clint had been assigned guard duty at a research lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Russian man sneered. “Famous Black Widow and Obsidian, are just pretty faces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I feel beautiful,” Natasha snarked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man ignored her and turned to one of his lackeys. “We do not need Lermentovia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>transport tank. Tell him that we give up medium-term by hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man went to say something else, but his phone’s ringtone stopped him. He answered it. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to my enhanced hearing, I could understand the voice on the other end. It was our handler, Phil Coulson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen carefully. Silenskin box 114, the third floor. F-22 close to you 13 draw kilometer radius. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man frowned, then tucked the phone between Natasha’s shoulder and chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need you two to come in.” Coulson got right to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat (I was one of two people who could call her that without getting a tooth knocked out) wasn’t happy. “Are you kidding? We're working!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This takes precedence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving us everything.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mobster frowned. “I don't give everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha ignored him. “Look, you can't pull me out of this right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha. “Phil’s tone was calm, as always. “Barton's been compromised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s face went blank. “Let me put you on hold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man came and took the phone back at Natasha’s gesture. But, as he was taking the phone, Natasha bit his hand, causing him to bend over in pain. She started to make her way out of her restraints while knocking out some of the goons in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took my cue from her and phased out of my bonds. I summoned my dual batons, some of my less deadly weapons, and finished off the last of the men. Natasha picked up the phone from the ground. Coulson was still on the line. Nat put it on speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where's Barton now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he's alive,” The seasoned spy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you two get back,” Phil sighed. “But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha frowned. “Coulson, you know that Stark trusts us about as far as he can throw us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, I've got Stark,” Coulson corrected. “You two get the big guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have got paid up front, Banner.”  Doctor Bruce Banner was talking to himself after the little Indian girl lured him into the ramshackle house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and I emerged from the shadows. “You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner didn’t seem surprised. He turned to us and set down his bag. “Avoiding stress isn't the secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha tilted her head and smirked. “Then what is it? Yoga?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner looked around the room. “You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh, assume the whole place is surrounded?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “Just you and us two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good Doctor ticked a thumb towards where the little girl had gone. “And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do you start that young?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Natasha’s tone didn’t give anything away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Banner walked around the room, putting the small table between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha Romanoff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jade Watcher,” I introduced myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are two you here to kill me?” Banner wrung his hands a little. “Because that's not gonna work out for everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No.” Natasha and I took a few steps forward. “Of course not. We’re here on behalf of Shield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shield,” Banner huffed. “How did they find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never lost you, doctor,” Natasha explained. “We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Why?” Banner raised a brow. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick Fury seems to trust you.” Natasha became serious. “But now I need you to come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I say no?” Banner’s tone was wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll persuade you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if the...other guy says no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha glanced at me. “Then that’s what she’s here for. But, you've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't get every time what I want.” He occupied himself with rocking a cradle that was in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe.” Natasha pulled out a phone and started typing away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, those I actively try to avoid,” Banner replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the Tesseract,” Natasha showed Banner a picture of the glowing cube. “ It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down at the table and slid the phone to the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor came over and looked at it. “What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he wants you to find it.”Natasha leaned forward. “It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation as you do. If there was, that's where I'd be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Fury isn't after the monster?” Banner took off the glasses he’s used to look at the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that he's told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he tells you everything?” Banner did have a point, Fury never gave away all his plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t mention that fact, though. “Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs me in a cage?” Banner tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one's gonna put you in a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner slammed his hands down on the table. “Stop lying to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha jumped up and pointed a gun at him. She’d hidden it under the table before Banner’d arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor cracked a smile after a second. I’m sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do.” He held his hands up. “Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat didn’t lower the weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of it and touched her earpiece. “Stand down. We're good here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner tilted his head at me. “Just you guys and me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat and I watched as Phil got off the quinjet with Steve Rogers. We were on the Helicarrier base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Romanoff, Agent Watcher, this is Captain Rogers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded at the Captain, who was staring at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They need you on the bridge,” Nat told Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you there,” He replied as he walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain turned to me. “How old are you? Does Shield recruit that young?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked. “Trust me, Captain. I’m much older than you think. Heck, I’m older than you. Counting the time in the ice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogers did a double-take before Natasha changed the topic as we started walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trading Cards?” The Captain was looking around at all the people bustling around on the landing pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “They're vintage, he's very proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogers caught sight of someone and called the man over. “Dr. Banner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor startled, but he came over. “Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain and the Doctor shook hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Word is you can find the cube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner glanced at me and Natasha. “Is that the only word on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only word I care about.” Rogers smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner smiled back. “It must be strange for you, all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogers looked around at the structured way everyone was moving about. “Well, this is actually kind of familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat checked her phone. “Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men glanced at each other as warning alarms started to go off. All the people on deck picked up their pace of getting everything locked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this is a submarine?” Rogers went close to the edge of the deck and looked down into the churning water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Banner chuckled. “They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” He paused at the massive rotary blades that came out of the water, and he realized exactly what he was on. “Oh, no. This is much worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat and I shared amused glances as we led the men inside and to the command deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen.” Fury was at the command station, watching over liftoff. “Doctor, thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for asking nicely.” Banner looked around. “So, uh...how long am I staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury was calm. “Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you with that?” I saw Banner eyeing all the screens around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet,” Coulson reported. “Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha pulled up Clint’s field file. “That's still not gonna find them in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner turned to Fury. “You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many are there,” Fury threw back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Banner didn’t pause. “Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places.” He turned to Natasha. “Do you have somewhere for me to work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha started to lead the Doctor away down the hall. “You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…” Coulson was talking to Captain Rogers about his set of trading cards when an agent looked up from his station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson’s ‘agent mode’ was back. “Location?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Canning Strasse,” The agent reported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not exactly hiding,” Captain Rogers commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil turned to me and Cap. “Captain, Obsidian, you're up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha met us in the quinjet, and Rogers and I buckled in next to each other. I didn’t speak as I braided my hair into its normal battle braid,</span>
  <em>
    <span>(*French braid*)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I could tell the Captain felt the silence was awkward. He kept glancing at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he actually turned to me and spoke. “I’m sorry. We didn’t get properly introduced. “ He held his hand out. “I’m Steve Rodgers. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at his sincerity and shook his hand. “Hello, Captain Rogers. I’m Jade Watcher, codename Obsidian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogers smiled back, the tension cut. “Call me Steve. I haven’t been in the army for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Steve.” I tilted my head. “Oh, and to answer your question on the deck. Don’t worry. I’m definitely over the age of enlistment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Steve didn’t look very sure in my answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to poke some fun. “Now, Steve, weren’t you ever taught not to ask a lady her age?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m….Excuse me… I” Steve started to stammer and blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled. “Steve. I’m just joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed some. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” I turned to face him as much as I could in my seat belt. “I am actually over two thousand years old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes bugged out of his head. “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “While my body is still sixteen, I’ve been around much longer than that. It’s just one of my many powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, I morphed my clothes into my normal uniform. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(*Think Mocking-jay uniform, but with a full breastplate and cape, plus greaves and bracers.*)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stared some more, before shaking himself. “Wow. That’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I inclined my head. “Now, it’s your turn to get ready.” I motioned to the back of the quinjet. “Your uniform and shield are back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and got up to change. I made my way to the cockpit to watch our approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We reached the location in good time. Loki was in front of a crowd, who were kneeling before him in fear. Everyone, but an older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and I deployed from the quinjet just in time for Steve to block a blast from Loki’s scepter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,” Steve quipped as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not the one who's out of time.” Loki shot back as he prepared to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was hovering in the air and at his words, conjured fireballs to my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat piloted the quinjet beside me and activated its weapon system. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t reply. Instead, he shot a blast from his scepter at the quinjet. Steve took the opportunity to attack and engaged the Asgardian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flew closer, trying to get a clear shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, Steve ended up with the tip of Loki’s scepter resting on the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kneel,” Loki demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gave Steve an opening, and he kicked the scepter away, restarting the fight. “Not today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy's all over the place,” I heard Natasha mutter to herself over our com line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I also heard the music when it started to blare through the quinjet’s speakers. The song was “Shoot to Thrill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard Tony Stark’s voice, “Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?” seconds before I saw the Iron Man armor blast Loki into the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make your move, Reindeer games,” Tony said as he landed, all repulsors primed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced at all four of us, then raised his hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good move.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did he say anything,” Fury was talking to Natasha and me as we gave our report.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word,” I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get in here,” Fury ordered. “We're low on time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Natasha cut off the channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned a moment later as lightning suddenly lit up the sky. “Where's this coming from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around as Steve addressed Loki, who was glancing around uneasily in his restraints. “What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not overly fond of what follows,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all stumbled as something hit the quinjet. Steve went for his shield as Stark put his helmet back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony walked over and lowered the ramp, exposing the interior of the quinjet to the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark didn’t answer as a figure landed on the ramp. He walked into the light, to show Thor in full battle armor.  He took Loki and flew away with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now there's that guy,” Stark quipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another Asgardian,” I informed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned in confusion. “Think the guy's friendly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Stark replied. “If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” He walked to the edge of the ramp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark,” Steve tried to stop him. “We need a plan of attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan,” Stark shot back. “Attack.” And with that, Stark fell backward and took off after Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a running start, then flew after the pair. I heard Steve call out behind me, but I didn’t heed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed Stark down to the side of a mountain, where Thor was speaking with Loki. I was close enough behind Stark that I saw him slam into Thor and take off with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was left on the ledge. I flew over and scooped him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down, you wench!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t listen to him and flew back up into the clouds. I dropped the god off on the quinjet, then flew back down to where Steve had landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got to the clearing just in time to see Steve bounce his shield off Stark and Thor, who were fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” Cap was saying. “Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!” Thor cut Steve off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve wasn’t phased. “Then prove it. Put that hammer down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark piped up from the other side of the clearing. “Uh...yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned. “You want me to put the hammer down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lept into the air, intent on bringing his weapon down on Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could land, I threw a hand out and summoned Mjolnir to me. In the brief second when my power touched the hammer, I offered up memories of my wielding the hammer before. It accepted me and flew into my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor fell to the ground. When he stood up, he gapped upon seeing me holding his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised a brow. “Are we done here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor immediately calmed down. He placed a fist to his heart and bowed. “I am done. I will not fight a warrior who is worthy of wielding Mjolnir. What is your name, Lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spoke over the sound of the quinjet, as Natasha landed it on the edge of the clearing. “My name is Jade Watcher, Prince Thor.” I placed my own fist to my heart and copied his bow. “Now, if you wish, we can take you to our base, where you can watch over your brother while we get our information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be acceptable,” Thor inclined his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I led the way back into the quinjet. Thor followed me, and Steve and Stark boarded seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha flew us back to the Helicarrier, where Loki was taken to the Hulk cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really grows on you, doesn't he?” Bruce had seen Loki as he was taken to his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, Stark, Thor, Natasha, and I were on the bridge, gathered around a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki's gonna drag this out.” Cap was sitting down, still in uniform but with his cowl down. “So, Thor, what's his play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor had taken off his cape and outer armor. “He has an army called the Chitauri,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An army,” Steve deadpanned. “From outer space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he's building another portal,” Bruce theorized. “That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor raised his head at the name. “Selvig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's an astrophysicist,” Banner explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor corrected him. “He's a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki has him under some kind of spell,” Natasha told Thor. “Along with one of ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve changed the topic. “I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner shook his head. “I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor cut in. “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed eighty people in two days,” Natasha pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shrugged. “He's adopted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think its about the mechanics.” Banner brought the conversation back on track. “Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a stabilizing agent,” Stark said as he entered the room. “Means the portal won't collapse on itself as it did at Shield. No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing.” He walked past Thor and patted the god on the arm. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark spotted something on one of the screens in the command pit. “That man is playing Gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.” he looked at the screens at Fury’s station, and covered an eye. “How does Fury even see these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria Hill, who was supervising the bridge answered. “He turns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark sighed. “Sounds exhausting.” He got back on topic as he poked at the screens. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I noticed when he set a bug on under a screen, but I didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Hill asked the genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night,” Stark quipped. He turned to us. “The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When all of us gave him blank looks, he sighed. “Am I the only one who did the reading?” Stark looked at Banner. “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded. “He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier. Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark lit up. “Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet. Finally, someone who speaks English.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked between the two scientists. “Is that what just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner.” Stark shook Bruce’s hand. “Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Bruce wasn’t sure how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube.” Fury joined us. “I was hoping you might join him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Steve joined back in the conversation. “Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube,” Fury frowned. “And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monkeys?” Thor questioned. “I do not understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” I had to smile at Steve’s proud tone. “I understood that reference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we play it, Doctor?” Stark started to lead Banner back towards the labs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of us broke up after they left. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and I headed down to the Hulk room. Loki was facing away from the open doors and pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused in his stride without looking up. “There's not many people that can sneak up on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you figured we'd come after.” Widow’s voice was calm and collected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to face us. “After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as friends, as a balm.” He smirked. “And I would cooperate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I attempted to do my job, but it didn’t work. Loki’s mind was too heavily shielded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nat, I can’t break through. His shields are two strong.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to me. “Now, now. I’m a master of magic. Did you really think my mind would be unprotected?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t answer him, and Widow’s expression didn’t change. “I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd say I've expanded his mind.” The godling shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer to the glass. “And once you've won. Once you're the king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a brow suggestively. “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Widow’s mask didn’t drop. “Love is for children. I owe him a debt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Loki looked intrigued as he went to take a seat on the bench that served as the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath and took a seat of her own. I stood to her right. “Before I worked for Shield, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way” Natasha let the barest hint’s of vulnerability into her voice. “Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?” Loki’s voice was silky smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Widow wasn’t fooled. “I'll not let you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. But I like this.” Loki leaned forward on his knees. “Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regime's fall every day.” Widow shrugged. “I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you now,” Loki prompted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's really not that complicated.” Natasha stood up. “I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The godling grabbed that string and pulled. “Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each word, Widow’s mask cracked even as her face became more frozen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barton told me everything.” Loki stood. “Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything,” He sneered and walked towards us. “This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic,” He spat as he reached the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he hit the glass with a fist above his head and held it there. “I won't touch Barton!” Natasha startled. “Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear.” Widow’s eyes widened, and she had to turn away. “And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a monster.” Widow whispered, not turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Loki chuckled. “You brought the monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Loki said that, Natasha straightened back up and turned around, the hint of tears gone.“So, Banner? That's your play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could finally chuckle at the wink Nat had given me when she faced me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked between us in shock. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat put a hand to her earpiece as we started to walk out the door. “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, Obsidian and I on our way. Send Thor as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused in the doorway, to face a shocked Loki. “Thank you, for your cooperation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached out and touched his mind again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you, godling.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> I turned and hurried to catch up with Nat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha and I got to the lab at the same time as Thor, just in time to enter into an argument between Fury, Stark, Banner, and Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you two know about this?” Banner gestured to a screen that had a picture of a Hydra weapon on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha raised a brow. “You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki's manipulating you,” Natasha walked closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you've been doing what exactly,” Bruce shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.” He pointed at the screen. “I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of them.” Fury interrupted and pointed to Thor and me. “Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. Then, a super-powered being fell into our laps. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned. “My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you're not the only people out there, are you,” Fury pointed out. As he walked around the room. “And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you controlled the cube,” Steve accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor spoke up again. “Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A higher form?” Steve asked. No one answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury locked eyes ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eye?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  with the godling. “You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nuclear deterrent.” Stark but in. “Because that always calms everything right down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury turned to the genius. “ Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve caught on to what the Director was insinuating. “I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Wait.” Stark held up a hand. “Hold on. How is this now about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve snorted. “I'm sorry, isn't everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor crossed his arms. “I thought humans were more evolved than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me” Fury got into Thor’s face. “Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? We can..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the voices overlapped as everyone else started arguing at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was standing in the back corner of the lab, and I tuned out the argument as I felt a foreign presence in the room.  I concentrated and figured out that it was emanating from the scepter’s blue stone. Then, I proceeded to try and push the presence back into the scepter’s gem. It was slow goings. By the time I finished and the presence was gone, Dr. Banner was holding the scepter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Banner.” Steve snapped out of it first. “Put down the scepter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Everyone else relaxed minutely as they snapped out of it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner set the scepter back in its spot. “Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all turned as an alert went off at one of the screens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Located the Tesseract,” Fury asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark glanced at the coordinates. “I can get there faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor objected. “The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So did Steve. “You're not going alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna stop me?” Stark got into Steve’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve glared right back. “Put on the suit, let's find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Stark snorted. “I'm not afraid to hit an old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put on the suit,” Steve repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tension was broken as an explosion rocked the Helicarrier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God.” Banner ducked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at Stark. “Put on the suit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Stark nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury touched the intercom. “Hill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its a detonation.” The Deputy Director reported. “Number three engine is down. We’ve been hit.” There was a pause as someone in the background spoke.  “Someone gonna get outside and patch the engine,” Hill added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark, did you copy that?” Fury turned to Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm on it.” Stark started to run out of the room, and Steve and I followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put on his armor and led us down to where the engine was. There was a large hole in the engine room. I started opening panels for Stark as he worked on what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Stark turned to Steve and I. “I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that,” I interrupted. “I can fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark nodded and didn’t miss a beat. “I need you to get to that engine control panel,” He pointed Steve to the proper one. “And tell me which relays are in overload position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and I took off to start fixing things, leaving Steve with the open panel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's it look like in there?” Stark asked over the open com.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems to run on some form of electricity.” Steve sounded confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're not wrong.” Stark went down to help Steve as I finished clearing the debris from the rotors. I listened to the conversation through my earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The relays are intact,” Stark was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's our next move?” Steve was in full Captain mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark sighed. “Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded,” Cap pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tapped my ear. “Don’t worry about that, Steve. I can kickstart it without getting crushed. Stark, stay with Steve and finish getting this thing running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Jade?” Steve sounded concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Now, finish up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds, Stark’s voice came over the com. “Alright, go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to fly, pushing the rotors. Soon after I started, the rotors were starting to move too fast for even me to keep up with them. At that point, I simply phased and let the blades pass through me as I flew out of the rotors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and Tony were at the control panel, and we were just replacing the cover when Fury’s voice came over our earpieces. “Agent Coulson is down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The medical team on the way to the location.” Hill’s voice replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're here.” Fury didn’t sound too hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in a cell with Natasha, and a strapped down Clint. Right after I’d gotten back from restarting the engine, Natasha had found me and told me that she’d gotten Clint back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since we’d been sitting in his room. Once he woke, Clint wasn’t really aware of us for the first few minutes. He kept pulling at his restraints and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clint, You're gonna be alright,” Natasha told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that?” Clint chucked through the sweat on his face. The bed he was on was inclined, so he was sitting up some. “Is that what you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat stood and poured a drink of water from a pitcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got...I gotta go in though.” Clint kept pulling at his padded cuffs. “I gotta flush him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took his hand. “I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint jerked towards me, but his restraints held him back. “No! No more people in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha shot me a worried look.  We need you at full power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint shook his head again. “You don’t understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat sat down on the edge of his bed. “You know that I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I back?” Clint took some deep breaths. “How did you get him out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cognitive recalibration,” Natasha explained. “I hit you really hard in the head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Clint’s face turned serious. I grabbed a towel and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. “Natasha, how many agents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint.” Natasha started to undo his cuffs. “This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, he got away?” Clint was starting to sound more like himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Natasha’s voice was softer than normal. “I don't suppose you know where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint frowned. “I didn't need to know. I didn't ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat stood up, and Clint swung his legs off the bed. “He's gonna make his play soon though. Today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta stop him.” Natasha turned towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Who's we?” Clint took a sip of water. “Us three can’t take him down alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.” Natasha shrugged. “Who's ever left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint tilted his head. “Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you sound like you.” Nat smiled slightly cand came to sid down next to our partner. I sat on Clint’s other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Natasha. “But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't, I just…” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha.” Clint prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t push her any farther. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>Phasing- Density Shifting<br/>Cloaking- Turning Invisible<br/>Flashing- teleporting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thor, Natasha, Clint, and I were sitting in a briefing room when Tony and Steve came rushing in. Banner was still MIA after the Helicarrier fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go,” Tony told us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go where,” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell you on the way.” Tony and Steve headed back out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you fly one of those quinjets?” Tony asked Clint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a suit?” Cap addressed Clint, who was still in just his shield uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then suit up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all hurried through grabbing our gear, then made our way out to the deck.  Our group boarded the nearest quinjet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tech stood up from the pilot’s seat. “You guys aren't authorized to be in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pinned him with a look. “Son, just don't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tech scrambled out the quinjet, and Natasha and Clint took the pilot and co-pilot seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We took off, and Tony went ahead in the Iron Man armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time we got to New York, a large portal had opened above Stark Tower, and huge alien whales were coming through, along with smaller humanoid aliens on chariots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat lowered the quinjet so Steve, Thor and I could get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark, we're heading northeast,” Natasha reported as she swung the quinjet away from us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, did you stop for drive-through,” Tony snarked back. “Swing that park, I'm gonna lay them out for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got into the air and started blasting the Chitauri soldiers off of buildings and the ground. Civilians were still running around, trying to find cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” I called. “Help get the civilians to safety. I’ll hold them off your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Came the reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flew down and found Cap then started blasting away Chitauri that were trying to get to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve gathered every civilian he found and directed them underground. It was the safest place at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we’d helped all the civilians we could find, Cap and I got to work repelling the Chitauri soldiers. Steve was on the ground, and I was his air support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We worked well as a team, but soon I broke off to deal with the Chitauri whales that were flying through the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was able to take out and use my lightsabers, which I didn’t usually get to do, given that most of my opponents were human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, I found myself next to Natasha and Clint, who were on the ground firing bullets and arrows at the invaders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like Budapest all over again!”  Clint joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I handed Nat another couple of magazines from my pocket space. She didn’t take her eyes off the Chitauri as she reloaded. “You and I remember Budapest very differently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle had been going on for about an hour when I rejoined Clint, Nat, and Steve on the ground during a lull in the fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable,” Thor was saying over the comm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor’s right, we gotta deal with these guys.” Steve took command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have unfinished business with Loki,” Thor landed next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint snorted. “Yeah, get in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it.” Steve cut in. “Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us…” Steve trailed off at the sound of a motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all turned around to the sight of Bruce riding up to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this all seems horrible,” The Doctor joked as he dismounted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've seen worse,” Nat replied as she walked forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce winced. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved him off. “No, we could use a little worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap put a hand to his ear. “Stark, we got him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Banner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like you said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all looked to the sky as Stark came flying around a building, a space whale chasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't see how that's a party,” Natasha commented, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stark led the alien down, barely above the street. They were heading straight for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banner started walking towards the whale, but Steve’s call turned him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce smirked. “That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.” He turned back towards the beast as he started to grow until he was the Hulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few more steps forward and punched the whale in the snout, causing the rest of its body to go into the air and head towards us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Tony called as he blew up the body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pieces of armor rained down on us. Steve pulled Natasha under his shield. I raised my hands and formed an energy barrier over Clint and me. Thor was a god, a small explosion couldn’t hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the debris had cleared, we all formed a circle facing outwards as the Chitauri all started screaming at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hulk roared back as we all readied our weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it, Captain,” Stark called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded. “Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint turned to Tony. “Wanna give me a lift?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Tony grabbed Clint’s harness. “Better clench up, Legolas.” The pair took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, Jade, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the powers, light the bastards up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, and Thor and I flew off as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god of thunder and I worked together to slow down the incoming Chitauri, making it harder for them to come through the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thew all of my powers at them, elemental, telekinesis, lightsabers, everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, though, Natasha’s voice came over the comm. “Loki's scepter. It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged,” I replied, not letting up on the invaders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes started to blur together, condensing to dodging and attacking. Fire, dodge, block, cut, slash, ice, wind, throw, parry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice cut through my concentration. “Stark, do you hear me?” It was Fury over the open comm. “We have a missile headed straight for the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long,” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three minutes, at best. The package is set. detonation in two minutes and thirty seconds from now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s voice broke through a few seconds later. “ I can close it! Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Cap called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Tony countermanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark, these things are still coming,” Steve pointed out. I could easily see his bright blue uniform down on the ground, making quick work of the Chitauri soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute,” Tony insisted. “And I know just where to put it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve understood as well. “Stark, you know that's a one-way trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as Tony, guiding the nuke, flew into the portal. A large explosion ripped out of the opening, forcing me and Thor down to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We regrouped with the others and anxiously watched the sky for any sign of Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Stark,” I heard Steve whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds, he sighed. “Close it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha did, but I spotted something fall out of the portal seconds before it shut completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a…” Steve smiled, which turned to a frown as he noticed something. “He's not slowing down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a second, I was in the air.  I caught Tony in a telekinetic grip and lowered him to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone circled around him, and Steve ripped off his faceplate. Tony didn’t seem to be breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hulk roared, startling even me, and Tony gasped. His eyes opened. “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won,” Steve was back to smiling, even though all the grime on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony let his head fall back. “Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day.” He opened his eyes again, rambling. “Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s Captain mode came back on as he looked back up at Stark Tower. The tower only had one letter left on it, an A. “We're not finished yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then shawarma after,” Tony confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all quickly made our way up the tower. Loki was out cold in a hole in the floor. He started to wake, and we all readied our weapon’s again. I could tell Clint got extra satisfaction from pointing an arrow at the godling’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki woke up fully, he stared at all the weapons pointing at him. “If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was presumably referencing things that happened with Tony before the rest of us got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of us replied as Thor pulled his brother to his feet, placing what looked like Asgardian handcuffs on Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all warily guarded Loki as we brought him down, and into Shield custody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rode with Clint and Natasha to the park where Thor would take Loki back to Asgard for judgment. Along with the Tessaract, the object that started the whole mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We watched as Thor took Loki’s chains, and the container holding the Tesseract, before going to stand a little distance away from us. Loki took the other side of the container and twisted it, causing a bright beam of energy to envelop them both. When the light was gone, so were they. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our not-quite team looked at each other, before splitting up. Natasha, Clint, and I went back to Shield, to continue our normal jobs. Steve went off on his own. Tony and bruce went off together, presumably to do science things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and I shared a look as we got in the Shield issue car. Even though we all went our separate ways, the Battle of New York had formed a bond between us, one that would bring us back together if the world was ever in danger again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonus scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After we’d handed Loki off into Shield’s hands, Tony dragged us all to the shwarma place he’d been talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was open. The waiter and cook stared at us as we placed our orders, but got our food to us in good time, given we were the only ones there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we all sat down and started eating, I looked around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was about to fall asleep, coming down from the adrenalin high of battle. His head was propped up on an arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was devouring his food, used to such battles and more concerned with filling his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked fine, but he was eating more than a normal human would. I guess the Hulk transformation made him hungry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was staring off into space. I couldn’t blame him. Almost dying did tend to make one think about things harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Clint each had a leg on my chair as I was sitting between them. I smiled softly. It was a habit we’d formed after fights. We’d keep a small amount of contact between us, reassuring the other two that we were alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, I was drained of energy, but otherwise alright. I was just happy that the family was coming together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>